


Disturbances

by Flashfires



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfires/pseuds/Flashfires
Summary: I wrote this silly little snippet for a prompt challenge 'Stay Close Behind Me'.





	Disturbances

 

 

‘What was that?’ Mimi shot up in bed at the sound.

 

A sound somewhere in the house, when no one else was in the house but her and Jackson on this particular night.

Jackson still slumbered. She shook his shoulder and whispered loudly…

‘Matthew! Matthew wake up!’ 

 

He groaned and his eyes blinked open to the darkness of their room. ‘arrrhhhwhaat?’ 

‘I heard a noise. I think there’s someone in the house’ She replied.

He couldn’t quite see her face in the darkness but he could hear the fear in her voice. 

‘It’s probably just Connor having a bad dream, go back to sleep honey.’ He replied sleepily, his eyes closing again, yet trying to be comforting and then, he heard a sound too. Something clattering to the floor downstairs. 

‘Connor’s not here remember? Oh god…is this your bloody past come to plague us again?’  Mimi asked in an almost ferocious whisper.

 

Jackson sat up mechanically, turned on the bedside lamp, pulled out the gun from the bedside draw and loaded it with the bullets he also kept in there…just in case. His heart beat harder. It had been a while since he’d had this kind of alarm. Mention of his past changed everything. 

‘What are you doing?’ Asked Mimi, her face the picture of worry as she looked at the gun in his hand.

He got out of bed. ‘What do you think? Going to investigate’.

 

‘But!’

 

He made his way to the door.’If I do not return…know that...my time with you… has been  _the_  most beautiful of my life…& I love you….deeply & always.’ He said dramatically with a serious nod to her as he went to open the door.

 

‘Don’t you bloody dare!…You’re not going anywhere without me!’. She shuffled out and off the bed quickly.

‘No! No get back… _You_  stay _here_!’ He replied pointing at her and then the room.

‘I will not Matthew Judge…You will not go into the dark unknown alone’  She said  dramatically, clasping his arm.

 

‘Goddamnit woman!…’ He sighed, smiled & kissed her. ‘Alright…but stay behind me and stay close’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankfully it turned it not to be an unpleasant ghost from Jackson's past. It was a young stray tabby cat, that had found it's way into the kitchen, through the window that Mimi had left open. Jackson puts it outside, adamant not to have it around though Mimi protests. But it keeps coming back and so Mimi insists that they keep it. Which Jackson ends up being happy about and somewhat smug, as it warms to him more than her.


End file.
